bubbleguppiesfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Emoinuyasha9/When The Bubble Guppies First Met Chapter 2
Plot This is when Molly and the other Bubble Guppies first met. characters *Nonny *Oona *Deema *Goby *Gil *Molly *1st class teacher story (The 3 girls are walking to their first class as the most popular boy Gil walks in to class with his 2 best friends Goby and Nonny.) Nonny: How did those girls lose you? Gil: Same thing boys room except that they went to their girls room. Goby: WOW that was close. Nonny: Yeah and now you can start finding you're african american look alike. Goby: In fact i saw the new girl come in and she looks exactly like that. Gil: Really? What's her name? Nonny: I don't know we never went up to her. Goby: But our girlfriends did. Gil: Oh so they must know about her about now. Goby: Yeah and also (the 3 girls come in.) Goby: (fast talking) Talk later here she comes. (Gil looks up and see's Molly.) Oona: There he is Molly. The Kid in the blue hair. (Gil then looks at the board and back at her 7 times. Then Molly smiles at him with a nervous look.) Molly: Are you sure that's him? Deema: Yeah is there something wrong? Molly: No not really though does he except nicknames? Deema: Oh don't worry Molly. Oona: Gil does excepts nicknames just if they're nice nicknames. (The teacher comes in and everyone takes their seat.) 1st class teacher: Hello class. Oh it looks like we have got a new student. (She looks at Molly. Deema and Oona look at teacher and shook their heads up and down. The teacher looks at them back.) 1st class teacher: Oh so you two know her? Deema: Well right now we do. 1st class teacher: Ok then what's you're name? Molly: My name is Molleena Santiago but most of my friends call me Molly. (The class cheers and claps) 1st class teacher: Wow then can i have you, Deema, Oona, Goby, Nonny, and Gil here. (The others and Molly walked up in front of the classes.) 1st class teacher: Well there you have it class. With 3 girls & 3 Boys then that means the 3 boys Gil, Nonny, and Goby get their team name back and the other 3 girls are now part of the team. So what was the name of the team boys? Boys: The Bubble Guppies (The Class then cheers for them except stella who was in the back with an evil look on her face. 32 minutes passed by and then the bell rung and the Bubble Guppies walked to lunch together.) Deema: Great we got the team and the team name back. (The guppes laughed & Deema and Oona introduced their boyfriends to Molly.) Deema: Molly meet my boyfriend Goby he's good at getting involved with things that happen in the world. Goby: (confused) Well somethimes. Molly and Deema: (giggles) Oona: And this is my boyfriend Nonny. Nonny: Hello Molly: at Nonny's goggles (confused) uh Nonny? Nonny: I know i was born with bad eye sight but it's ok people already understand. Great to meet you though. Molly: (Whispers to Oona) Is Nonny shy? Oona: Not exactly he just rarely smiles that's all. Deema: Will let you two have time to know eachother. (Deema, Goby, Nonny, and Oona wait at the playground after lunch leaving Molly and Gil alone with each other.) Gil: So i guess it's hi Molly: Yeah hello. The girls were telling me all about you and i think it's crazy that you're being chased around. Gil: (smiled) Yeah the other boys seems to call me the silliest in the school all the time. Molly: Oh (laughs) i see. Well as you know i'm Molly and i was originally from somewhere far from Bubbletucky. Gil: I'm Gilligan but everyone calls me Gil. Great to see you. (the two walk up to the playground to have fun with the others.) To Be Continued Category:Blog posts